Is This Fate?
by Skeletor Babe
Summary: Lita has fallen for a man named Alexander. Is it fate that he was one of her closest friends in the Silver Millenium? Will she be able to keep her friendship with Mina and still have time for Alex.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon as much as I want to. I do however own Alex.

Lita was alone in her room when she woke up. There was no sight of Alex anywhere. It was already 7:30.

"_He must have left for work or something"_ she thought to herself. She pushed back the covers and walked into her bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she let out a sigh.

"Man, do I look like crap today or what" she said out loud

Lita took a shower and ate some oatmeal when she realized that she had school in 15 minutes.

"Oh man I better hurry up!"

She grabbed her backpack and ran out of her apartment building. As she was hurrying down the street she ran smack into Mina.

"Whoa!" the two friends exclaimed as they ran into each other.

"Sorry Mina a didn't see you there."

"It's Ok, lets just hurry up we don't want to be late." Mina pointed out

The two of them walked into the building and went their separate ways to their lockers.

" I'll catch you at lunch," Lita said over her shoulder.

" Ok, later, " Mina called back.

Lita hurried into her seat in the history room. All of her morning classes seemed to go by in one big blur. She couldn't keep her mind off Alex. What had happened to him this morning?

Yesterday 

" _You can stay with me tonight, it will be safer."_

" _I don't want to be a burden to you Lita, I really couldn't"_

" _Alex please, you won't be a burden, plus I have an extra pull out bed. It wont be any trouble at all."_

" _Alright but I warned you."_

_Lita laughed and Alex put his arm around her. The two of them walked towards Lita's apartment._

Back to present 

"Miss Kino, would you please tell the class the answer?" The teacher's words brought her out of her trance.

" I'm sorry teacher, I was not paying attention."

" Try to wake up Lita, it's only Monday."

" Yes m'am."

Lita was so relieved when the bell rang for lunch, she was practically skipping through the halls. As she walked over to the hill where her friends always ate, she was alarmed at what she saw.


	2. What Are They Doing?

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone other than Alexander.

Chapter 2: As Lita approached the hill she saw that Mina was kissing Alex. The rest of the girls were sitting around them laughing hysterically. She suddenly got very angry and stormed over to the two of them.

" Mina! Alex! What are you guys doing?"

The two of them broke their kiss and Mina blushed profusely. Alex just stood there like an idiot.

" Lita, it isn't what you are thinking, Raye dared us!" Mina blushed.

Raye, laughing her head off looked up.

" It's true. I'm sorry Lita, giggle I couldn't resist. And you know how Mina is with dares."

" I can't resist, I'm sorry Lita, it really didn't mean anything," Mina said.

Alex walked over to Lita and gave her a reassuring hug.

" It really didn't mean anything. We are over each other. I promise."

" If it really meant nothing, then I'm sorry I overacted guys."

" It's fine Lita, don't sweat it." Ami said.

_A little History Lesson_

_Mina and Alex were going out but when Mina discovered that she had feelings for another man named Robert she and Alex broke up. Alexander quickly forgot all of his troubles as soon as Lita befriended him and helped to ease his sorrows. The two of them quickly found that they were very much in love with one another, and started going steady._

" Well sit down you fools." Serena said as she stuffed her face with a ham sandwich.

Lita, Mina, and Alex sat down and Lita pulled out a magnificent lunch from her lunchbox. Serena's eyes got huge.

" Oh Lita please can I have some of that sushi, it looks so good, and you know you still owe me for that thing I did a long time a go!" Serena said with a mouth full of chips.

" You are such a piggy Serena, can't you ever just eat enough food for one person?" Raye asked rudely.

Ami shot a glance at Raye and reassured Serena that she was not a pig. She then proceeded to give Raye another lecture on being polite.

" Of course you can have some Serena, I brought plenty." Lita stated.

The group continued to eat, when Serena suddenly got an idea.

" Hey, do you guys want to go and see a movie this weekend?'

"Sure," they all exclaimed.

" Ok how about we go this Saturday?" Serena asked.

" Sounds good to me, how about you guys?" Lita said

The rest of the group nodded and agreed.

The bell rang and they finished up and headed to class. Lita couldn't wait until the movies. She was really excited, she couldn't wait to go out. She had to admit, it had been a while.


End file.
